The role of suppressor T cells will be further studied. The subset of normal suppressor T cells from SJL mice and other strains will be studied for the presence of different Ia determinants. The substance extracted form these cells will be further characterized as for molecular size, presence or absence of Ia determinants on this substance, and methods of purification will be used to obtain a better characterized substance of which the chemical properties may be studied.